Plumeria
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Plumeria |jname=プルメリ |tmname=Plumeri |image=Sun Moon Plumeria.png |caption=Art from Sun and Moon |size=150px |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Yellow |hair=Pink, yellow (highlights) |hometown=Unknown |region=Alola |trainerclass=Team Skull Admin, Pokémon Trainer |game=yes |generation= |games= , |specialist=yes |type= types |team=yes |teamname=Team Skull |teamrank=Admin |anime=yes |epnum=SM104 |epname=That's Some Spicy Island Research! |java=Saki Endō |enva=Jo Armeniox }} Plumeria (Japanese: プルメリ Plumeri) is the Admin of Team Skull. She is considered the "big sister" of the team, due to how she runs operations strictly but also cares for her underlings. She specializes in . She is the only character in the games to have the Team Skull Admin (Japanese: スカルだんかんぶ Team Skull Executive). In the games Plumeria appears in Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon as the sole Admin of Team Skull. She is first encountered and battled at the Akala Outskirts before Olivia's grand trial, where she expresses her anger at the for them having defeated many s. Her next appearance is in front of the Aether House on , where she will also battle the player for the second time. While the player is taking down Team Skull at Po Town, Plumeria returns to the Aether House, taking Lillie and Nebby to Aether Paradise. She makes her final main game appearance at the Ancient Poni Path, first observing the player battling multiple Team Skull Grunts, after which she asks the player to bring Guzma back after he disappeared into an Ultra Wormhole with Lusamine. She also gives them a Poisonium Z as a sign of apology. Following the disbandment of Team Skull during the post-game, Plumeria is one of the possible Trainers who will challenge the player in a Title Defense battle at the , having been convinced to do so by Nanu and Molayne. In Pokémon Sun and Ultra Sun, she also appears as a Trainer at the Battle Tree. Pokémon Plumeria's Pokémon are kept in s. First battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSPlumeria.png |size=150px |class=Team Skull Admin |classlink=Plumeria |name=Plumeria |prize= 3,120 |game=SM |location=Akala Outskirts |pokemon=2}} | | Second battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSPlumeria.png |size=150px |class=Team Skull Admin |classlink=Plumeria |name=Plumeria |prize= 4,200 |game=SM |location=Alola Route 15 |locationname=Route 15 |pokemon=2}} | | Title Defense battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSPlumeria 2.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Plumeria |prize= 7,320 |game=SM |location=Pokémon League (Alola) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| First battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSPlumeria.png |size=150px |class=Team Skull Admin |classlink=Plumeria |name=Plumeria |prize= 3,240 |game=USUM |location=Akala Outskirts |pokemon=2}} | | Second battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSPlumeria.png |size=150px |class=Team Skull Admin |classlink=Plumeria |name=Plumeria |prize= 4,560 |game=USUM |location=Alola Route 15 |locationname=Route 15 |pokemon=2}} | | Title Defense battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSPlumeria 2 USUM.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Plumeria |prize= 8,040 |game=USUM |location=Pokémon League (Alola) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| Battle Tree Plumeria appears in the Battle Tree exclusively in Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Ultra Sun. She uses three of the Pokémon below in Single Battles, four in Double Battles, and two in Multi Battles. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSPlumeria 2 USUM.png |size=150px |prize=2-7 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Plumeria |game=SUS |location=Battle Tree |pokemon=4}} | | | | |- | | | | |- | | Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon Special Demo Version |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSPlumeria.png |size=150px |class=Team Skull Admin |classlink=Plumeria |name=Plumeria |prize= 4,320 |game=SM Special Demo Version |location=Ten Carat Hill}} | style="margin:auto" | Quotes Pokémon Sun and Moon ;Akala Outskirts * Before battle :"So, you're the one Gladion was talking about? ...Hmph. You don't look like anything special to me." :"I'm Plumeria." :"I help keep Team Skull together. I'm like a big sister to all these numskulls. You have realized what idiots all these guys are, right?" :"But don't you think some dummies are cute in their dumbness? You know what I mean, right? You picking on my cute, dumb brothers and sisters is really annoying me!" * Upon being defeated :"Phooey." * After being defeated :"Hmmph! You're pretty strong. I'll give you that. But mess with anyone in Team Skull again, and I'll show you how serious I can get." ; * Before battle :"Back so soon, hmm? I wasn't expecting you just yet." :"It takes these dumb way too long to deal with you kids..." :"So I guess it's my turn now!" :"What? I told you before. Next time you get in our way, I'm not holding anything back!" * Upon being defeated :"Hmmph! I can't even stand myself right now!" * After being defeated :"Hmmph. Guess you are pretty tough. Now I understand why my Grunts waste so much time battling kids." :"But if you want us to return the Pokémon, then you'll have to come to us. Alone. The boss is dying to meet you, hmmph! See you at our base in Po Town!" ;Aether House (flashback) :"Not gonna disappear this time, huh? Seems like maybe the tall tales we heard about you were wrong." :"It's fine. There's nothing more for us to take from you." :"Which reminds me..." :"Maybe we're not the only ones around here who could be called Pokémon thieves. Is that what you are, huh? A thief?" ;Ancient Poni Path :"That's enough. No one wants to see a sore loser." :"Hmmph. You, girlie... Lillie, right?" :"You really ready to do this finally?" :"To be honest, I've treated you really badly. Even if I was just doing the work the president told me to do, I shouldn't have done all that. Even if I apologize now, I know it's probably too late for you to forgive me, though." :"See, Guzma... he really likes the president. She's the only adult who ever seemed to see how strong he was." :"You know...deep down, you're kind of like the president. You've gone in a different direction, but I can tell you have the same strength in your convictions." :"Bring Guzma back, if you can. I know you've got no reason to help... but no one can make up for what they've done if they're gone." :"And you, . Looks like you were special after all. You didn't just stand up to Team Skull. You even took on the darkness inside Aether. Looks like you're the real deal. The realest Pokémon Trainer I've seen around. Take good care of our little princess here. This is my way of saying sorry, OK? Take it. It's Poisonium Z." :"Oh yeah... you got your first stone directly from , didn't you, ? You'd better take care of it. That's one special Z-Ring you've got there. A Trainer is only a Trainer because of the Pokémon with them. If you ever forget that, you'll bring the wrath of the tapu down upon yourself. You should be fine, though." :"I'm out of here." ; ;First challenge * Before battle :"Those old dudes Molayne and Nanu somehow talked me into doing this. I'm starting from scratch as a Pokémon Trainer and doing it right this time. I've got a Z-Ring and everything, so I might actually be able to live up to their expectations." * Upon being defeated :"Hunh! I can't even stand myself right now!" * After being defeated :"Even when I give it my all, I'm nothing compared to you! Maybe my Pokémon and I need to go through more together to deepen our friendship. I'm out of here, Champ." ;Subsequent challenges * Before battle :"My team and I are battling for all the Pokémon we took out on our way here!" * Upon being defeated :"Hunh! I can't even stand myself right now!" * After being defeated :"I failed again...like I always do. I promised myself I wouldn't! I told myself I would never fail again! It's all right to feel a little jealous, right? How else am I supposed to get stronger? My team and I really did take out so many Pokémon to make it here!" ;Battle Tree * Before battle :"I don't believe that people understand each other if they battle, but I'll face you anyway." * Upon being defeated :"Yeah, yeah, you win... You're really a big deal!" * If the player is defeated :"I've got pride, too. I mean, I was in Team Skull." Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon ;Akala Outskirts * Before battle :"So, you're the one Gladion was talking about? ...Hmph. You don't look like anything special to me." :"I'm Plumeria." :"I help keep Team Skull together. I'm like a big sister to all these numskulls. You have realized what idiots all these guys are, right?" :"But don't you think some dummies are cute in their dumbness? You know what I mean, right? You picking on my cute, dumb brothers and sisters is really annoying me!" * Upon being defeated :"Phooey." * After being defeated :"Hmmph! You're pretty strong. I'll give you that. But mess with anyone in Team Skull again, and I'll show you how serious I can get." ; * Before battle :"Back so soon, hmm? I wasn't expecting you just yet." :"It takes these dumb way too long to deal with you kids..." :"So I guess it's my turn now!" :"What? I told you before. Next time you get in our way, I'm not holding anything back!" * Upon being defeated :"Hmmph! I can't even stand myself right now!" * After being defeated :"Hmmph. Guess you are pretty tough. Now I understand why my Grunts waste so much time battling kids." :"But if you want us to return the Pokémon, then you'll have to come to us. Alone. The boss is dying to meet you, hmmph! See you at our base in Po Town!" ;Aether House (flashback) :"Not gonna disappear this time, huh? Seems like maybe the tall tales we heard about you were wrong." :"Leave her be. I like a girl who's not afraid to stand up for herself." :"And besides..." :"I don't know about calling someone a Pokémon thief just 'cause she wanted to help out a Pokémon when it was suffering..." ;Ancient Poni Path :"You dummies. They're trying to save the boss, so what do you wanna get in their way for?!" :"Hmmph. You, girlie... Lillie, right?" :"You really ready to do this finally?" :"To be honest, I've treated you really badly. Even if I was just doing the work the president told me to do, I shouldn't have done all that. Even if I apologize now, I know it's probably too late for you to forgive me, though." :"See, Guzma... he really likes the president. She's the only adult who ever seemed to see how strong he was." :"You know...deep down, you're kind of like the president. You've gone in a different direction, but I can tell you have the same strength in your convictions." :"... Lillie... I know you've got no reason to help, but... But could you help us save Guzma?" :"That big dummy... I don't think he's even aware of it, but... Alola really means a lot to him. That's why he's doing something so reckless to try to save it. The Z-Crystal... Maybe it'll help you somehow." :"I guess giving you this Z-Crystal is also kind of, what did you call it, helping each other? Oh yeah... You got your first stone directly from Tapu Koko, didn't you, ? You'd better take care of it. That's one special Z-Power Ring you've got there. A Trainer is only a Trainer because of the Pokémon with them. If you ever forget that, you'll bring the wrath of the tapu down upon yourself. You should be fine, though." :"I'm out of here." ; ;First challenge * Before battle :"Those old dudes Molayne and Nanu somehow talked me into doing this. I'm starting from scratch as a Pokémon Trainer and doing it right this time. I've got a Z-Power Ring now, so I might actually be able to live up to their expectations." * Upon being defeated :"Hunh! I can't even stand myself right now!" * After being defeated :"Even when I give it my all, I'm nothing compared to you! Maybe my Pokémon and I need to go through more together to deepen our friendship. I'm out of here, Champ." ;Subsequent challenges * Before battle :"My team and I are battling for all the Pokémon we took out on our way here!" * Upon being defeated :"Hunh! I can't even stand myself right now!" * After being defeated :"I failed again...like I always do. I promised myself I wouldn't! I told myself I would never fail again! It's all right to feel a little jealous, right? How else am I supposed to get stronger? My team and I really did take out so many Pokémon to make it here!" ;Battle Tree * Before battle :"I don't believe that people understand each other if they battle, but I'll face you anyway. * Upon being defeated :"Yeah, yeah, you win... You're really a big deal!"'' * If the player is defeated :"I've got pride, too. I mean, I was in Team Skull." Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon Special Demo Version ;Ten Carat Hill :"I'm Plumeria—the Team Skull Admin." :"So you're Sun, huh? Hmmph. I guess you do look like a Trainer who can get things done." :"I got this! Settling the score for my cute little henchmen is part of my job!" :"If you're gonna give him advice, you better tell him how to deal with defeat!" :"You really think you can take out my adorable Pokémon with your Z-Power?" * Upon being defeated :"Hmmph! I guess I just have to hold that loss." * After being defeated :"What did you say your name was? Sun? You're quite the Trainer! You won't get off so easy next time, though! I hope you're looking forward to the next time we meet!" Artwork Sprites In the anime Plumeria debuted in That's Some Spicy Island Research!, where she confronted s Tupp, Zipp, and Rapp at Poni Beach following their defeat at the hands of Hapu. Plumeria wasn't pleased that they weren't following her orders to capture a group of and made them leave with her. She reappeared in SM115. Much like in the , Plumeria is referred to as "Big Sis" by the grunts. Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=遠藤沙季 Saki Endō |en=Jo Armeniox }} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Plumeria debuts in the . She is first seen attacking Gladion after the latter arrived at Po Town for the first time in order to see if he was really skilled enough to be Team Skull's Enforcer. Though Gladion proves to be strong enough for the role, his negative attitude angers Plumeria to the point where she refuses to accept him as a true member of Team Skull. Later, Po Town is infiltrated by five of Alola's Trial Captains and Hau. Overhearing the commotion the group made when they confronted the Grunts, Plumeria and Guzma revealed themselves demanding to know why their base was being intruded. The Captains' group stated that they only wished to discuss something with Team Skull's Boss. Guzma accepted, but stated that they had to make it to him first. As he said this, a , , and appear to attack the Captains' group. The three Ultra Beasts proceed to rampage, attacking anything in sight. Surprised to see that the Captains' Pokémon survived the battle, Guzma revealed he was in possession of a , which he has open two Ultra Wormholes in order to summon more Ultra Beasts. The beasts continue rampaging with no regard for friend or foe, attacking even the Grunts. The Grunts beg Guzma to get the beasts to stop, but Guzma states that he has no control over them and they'll just continue to destroy everything on their own. Gladion then arrives and reveals his true goal is to destroy the Ultra Beasts. Gladion battles the beasts with his , which easily gets the upper hand due to it being created by the Aether Foundation to fight Ultra Beasts. Gladion reveals to everyone that Guzma received Cosmog and the Ultra Beasts from Lusamine, the president of the Aether Foundation. To Plumeria and Guzma's surprise, the Guzma summoned earlier begins attacking them as well. The attack sends Guzma flying while Plumeria is knocked unconscious. Later, Plumeria arrived at Vast Poni Canyon, where she confronted Faba, demanding that he tell her where Guzma was taken to after the he summoned dragged him into an Ultra Wormhole with it. When Faba tried to feign ignorance, Plumeria revealed she had a that evolved from the Cosmog Guzma received from the Aether Foundation. Faba had his use its powers to twist Plumeria's arm in an attempt to get her to release Cosmoem, only for Plumeria's Salazzle to defeat Hypno with a sneak attack. Immediately after, and , a member of the International Police, arrived. Faba, worried that his plans could be jeopardized, had the s with him battle Moon and Anabel as a distraction. During the commotion, Cosmoem flew out of Plumeria's hands and into the air, where it encountered Nebby. While Faba chased after the two Cosmoem, Plumeria, Moon, and Anabel traveled by air and secretly followed his movements. Near the Poni Altar, Faba revealed he knew he was being followed and attacked his pursuers. While Moon and Anabel dealt with the Employees, Faba told Plumeria that he would be perfectly willing to help her find Guzma if she assisted him in taking over the Aether Foundation. Pokémon On hand is Plumeria's first known Pokémon. It was first used to attack Gladion after he had arrived at Po Town for the first time. Later, at Vast Poni Canyon, it was used to launch a sneak attack on Faba's , defeating it and releasing its grasp on Plumeria. Salazzle's known moves are and .}} is Plumeria's second known Pokémon. It was first used to follow Faba after he escaped from the battle at Vast Poni Canyon. None of Golbat's moves are known.}} Temporary evolved from the Guzma received from the Aether Foundation. Plumeria tried using it to force Faba to tell her where Guzma was taken to. Later, it flew out of her hands and met with Nebby in the skies above Poni Island. None of Cosmoem's moves are known.}} In the TCG Plumeria was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Sun & Moon Series (the Japanese SM Era). It was first released in the Japanese expansion before debuting in English in the expansion, with an illustration based on the Ken Sugimori artwork of the character. It was also released as a in To Have Seen the Battle Rainbow and Burning Shadows, with an illustration by Sanosuke Sakuma. It allows the player to discard 2 cards from their hand, and discard an Energy from 1 of their opponent's Pokémon. Names Team Skull Admin |bordercolor= |ja=スカルだんかんぶ Team Skull Executive |zh_yue=骷髏隊幹部 |zh_cmn=骷髏隊幹部 / 骷髅队干部 |cs=Administrátorka týmu Skull Admin týmu Skull |fr=Admin Team Skull |de=Skull-Vorstand |hu=Koponya Csapat Admin |it=Ufficiale Team Skull |pl=Admin Zespołu Skull |ko=스컬단의 간부 |ru=Админ Команды Череп Admin Komandy Cherep |es=Comandante Skull |pt_br=Administradora da Equipe Skull |pt_eu=Administradora do Team Skull }} Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Sun and Moon characters Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon characters Category:Members of Team Skull Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Poison-type Trainers Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Trainers with unique classes de:Fran es:Francine fr:Apocyne it:Plumeria ja:プルメリ zh:布尔美丽